The present invention pertains to a portable safety device for outdoor use. Particularly, this invention relates to a portable safety device comprising various tools.
Recently, outdoor activity is very common and always results in accidents. Thus, how to avoid or prevent such accidents from happening also becomes very important. In the usual outdoor activities, individual tools, such as a flashlight, compass, knife, fork, bottle opener, magnifying glass, telescope, whistle, etc., have to be well-prepared before departure and kept in an appropriate place in order to be accessible if needed. However, to separately keep these tools is obviously inconvenient for the user. Because the user must separately keep the tools, the location of the tools may be forgotten.